Il s'en passe des choses à la JE, un 29 Septembre!
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Un 29/09 chez les Jojos, jour très spécial pour 4 couples ! Quatre OS shonen-ai.  RyoPi, Kokame, Ninosho, Tomotego  parce que  my boss my hero quoi ! *W*
1. Chaque année

Couple Jojos : RyoPi (+KoyaShige)

Merci de lire cet OS ! Il racontera, en plusieurs parties, des épisodes très court de ce qu'il se passe dans les locaux de la Johnny's un 29 Septembre ! (Eh oui, quand Aki s'ennuie Aki s'occupe !) Enjoy ~

_**Première partie**_

**Comme chaque année.**

_Ko...Koyama... on est bien le... le 29 septembre ?

_Euh, oui.

_Le 29 septembre 2010 ?

_C'est ça …

_Oh mon Dieu.

_Quoi ?

_Oh mon dieu, s'exclama alors Shige en relevant les yeux de son livre, oh mon dieu, Pi, c'est aujourd'hui ?

_Oui, murmura le leader, oui Shige, c'est aujourd'hui...

_Mais quoi ? demanda Koyama.

_Pi... je, attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_Je sais pas Shige, je sais pas.

_Tu veux que je te cache ?

_Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

_Oui Shige je...merci, je veux bien que tu m'aides à me cacher...

_C'est tout naturel.

_Mais QU'EST-CE qui est tout naturel ?

_Non, attends, Pi ! Si tu te caches et qu'il te trouve, sa sentence ne sera pas encore plus terrible ?

_Oh mon dieu, tu as raison il me tuerait !

_Mais qui « il » ?

_Kei-chan ! cria alors Kato-kun en attrapant son aîné par les épaules. Kei-chan, réagit, à quoi correspond ce jour ? Réveil toi bon sang !

_Mais je ne vois pas ! Le 29 septembre, c'est euh...attends... oh non...ce n'est quand même pas...

_Si, souffla Yamapi.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Va-t-en enfin ! Enfuie toi, enferme toi chez toi !

_Pas la peine Koyama, il a les clés !

_Va chez tes parents !

_Non, Shige, il me trouvera ! Il me trouve toujours ! Je vais mourir, il va me tuer Shige !

_Et chez Shota ? Chez Jin ?

_Il connait aussi...

_Et Toma ?

_Non, ça ne sert à rien, à rien ! Et en plus... oh non !

_Quoi ? crièrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

_Je...n'ai rien préparé, absolument rien, il va penser que ce jour ne compte pas pour moi ! Alors que ça représente presque tout pour lui !

_Pi...tu va souffrir...

_Je sais...Shige...Kei-chan...j'ai peur...je vais mourir...

La porte de la loge des NEWS s'ouvrit alors, tout doucement, sur un jeune homme que les trois amis ne connaissaient que trop.

_Ya...souffla sa voix.

_ Oh non.

_Ma...

_Ryo je...attends, s'il te plait...

_PIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le kanjani se jeta au cou de son amant, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, et se mit à débiter sans même reprendre son souffle, si bien que c'en était effrayant :

_Yamapi, Yamapi, quel jour on est ? On est quel jour ? On est le 29 ! Le 29 septembre tu te rends compte ? Ce jour est fantastique, merveilleux, magique, ça fait 6 ans, déjà 6 ans, aah, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite ! 6 ans depuis ta première fois avec moi ! 6 ans depuis ta première fois avec un homme et ta première fois tout court, 6 ans jour pour jour depuis la première fois où je t'ai fait jouir, tu t'en souviens ? Aaah, le son de ton cri résonne encore dans mes oreilles, il était si beau ! Tu te souviens de mes caresses ? Dis, est-ce que tu sens encore la première sensation de mes mains sur ta peau ? La première fois où tu m'as vu nu, ton coeur ne s'emballe pas rien qu'en pensant à ça ? Aah, mon Tomo-chan cette nuit était la plus belle de mes nuits, ça devrait se passer comme ça tous les jours tu m'entends ? Tous les jours ! Tout le temps, je voudrais tout le temps t'entendre jouir comme il y a 6 ans ! Allez viens mon Pi chéri, on doit fêter ça ! Ouais, on va fêter ça dignement ! Et t'inquiètes pas que je manque pas d'idée pour célébrer cet événement !

_N...N...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

La porte se referma en un grand bruit sur les deux amants, laissant KoyaShige, perplexes, plantés au milieu de la pièce. On raconte que le cri de Yamapi résonne encore dans cette salle.

_Bon, soupira Koyama, j'imagine qu'on va devoir se passer de notre leader pendant au moins sept jours ?

_Oui. Le temps qu'il se remette de... tout ça.

_Comme chaque année.

_Comme chaque année...

-BONUS-

_Dis Kei-chan.

_Hm ?

Kato-kun se redressa un peu dans le lit et se tourna vers Koyama.

_Tu te souviens encore de notre première fois à nous deux ?

_Bien sur.

_C'était bien, hein ?

_Vraiment génial.

L'aîné sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shige.

_Dors maintenant, t'as besoin de repos.

_C'est vrai que tu m'as épuisé, dit-il en riant. Mais dis.

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi on la fête pas notre première fois à nous ?

_Parce que cela voudrait dire que je ne pourrais plus te prendre pendant bieeen plus d'une semaine tant tu aurais mal, et tu me connais, je ne tiens pas deux jours...

_Et aussi, pourquoi on ne dit à personne qu'on sort ensemble ?

_Parce que Ryo & Yamapi se font taquiner et draguer par tous les Johnny's depuis qu'ils l'ont dit. Et aussi parce que c'est beaucoup plus excitant comme ça.

_Tsss..t'as toujours réponse à tout hein ?

_Toujours.

Il embrassa de nouveau son amant, et éteint la lumière.

_Oyassumi.

_Oyassumi K-chan...Aishiteru ~

_Hmm..

-BONUS²-

Tegoshi avait vraiment le chic pour se retrouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. La porte s'ouvrit, sur un Yamapi torse nu, recouvert de divers traces rouges. Son oeil était mauvais, son regard méchant, et ses yeux cernés. Il se dirigea vers le distributeur de boisson, allumant au passage une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche, alors que le cadet des NEWS faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Le leader se retourna d'un coup vers lui, et le fusilla du regard. Il lâcha alors d'un ton sec, d'une voix rauque :

_Quoi !

_Euh, je...rien du tout...ça va ?

_A ton avis ?

Il avala sa canette d'une traite et la balança à la poubelle, écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier prévu à cet usage, et ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Quand cette dernière claqua, Tegoshi, qui souffrait en silence pour son pauvre leader, crut entendre un terrible :

_NOOOON Ryooo pas encooooooore !

Qui le fit déguerpir à toutes jambes.

**-FIN- **

Désolée pour tout ça ... XD C'est vraiment n'importe quoi neee ? Les chapitres suivant seront d'autre petits OS de ce genre. En tout cas, KoyaShige & RyoPi pensent être les seuls couples gays de la JE ! Hahaha, qu'ils sont jeunes et innocents. Merci de m'avoir lue & n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Aki


	2. Chaque mois

Pairing : Kamenashi Kazuya X Koki Tanaka

**Comme chaque mois.  
**

Kamenashi Kazuya fixait son calendrier du regard. Il déglutit, et attrapa un stylo. Doucement, il fit une croix en dessous du chiffre 28. Il espérait, de tout son coeur il espérait, que le chiffre suivant 28 était 30. Que le 29 n'existait pas. Mais cela aurait relevé du miracle, car en effet, il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur un joli 29. Il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il était dans la salle commune des bâtiments de la Johnny's, et attendait, la peur au ventre, que les premières personnes commencent à arriver. Il y eut tout d'abord quelques uns de ses kouhais, dont Nakajima Yuuto qu'il salua d'un grand sourire.

_Kamenashi-sempai, ton sourire semble triste, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Rien, rien Yuuto... Rien du tout, t'inquiètes pas.

Le Seven fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais s'exécuta, et laissa Kame seul avec son sourire étrange. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il trouve Ryutaro au plus vite !

Vinrent ensuite Sakurai Sho, précédé de Ninomiya Kazunari. Tous deux le saluèrent d'un rapide signe de la main, et continuèrent leur route, extrêmement pressé d'aller on ne sait où. Puis entra enfin le sempai qu'il souhaitait absolument voir. Il se leva d'un bond, et se jeta presque sur lui :

_Ah ! Takizawa-san ! Bonjour ! Et Tsubasa-san, bonjour aussi ! Comment allez vous ?

_Bien, bien...que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Tackey intrigué.

_Ano, eh bien, Hideaki, il faudrait que tu … me caches.

_Pardon ?

_Je sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça donc euh, voilà, je peux pas rester ici, mais je peux pas non plus aller chez moi. Ni chez mes parents. Donc j'ai besoin de ton aide !

_Attends attends attends...Explique-moi au moins pourquoi je devrais te cacher !

_Eh bien …

_Ah non je sais.

Il soupira.

_Kame, on est le 29 ?

_Euh. Oui.

Il tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, faisant signe à son ami Imai de s'asseoir aussi.

_Vous vous êtes encore engueulés à ce sujet ?

Le visage de Kame rougit quelque peu, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

_Ben...voui.

_Il va falloir que tu te décides quand même. Il faut que tu saches ce que tu veux, nom de nom !

_Mais je...je sais ce que je veux !

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Je...veux être avec lui, et ça peu importe si je dois en souffrir...

L'esprit d'Imai Tsubasa s'illumina alors. Une rumeur courait, comme quoi Kamenashi Kazuya et Tanaka Koki aurait une relation plus qu'amicale. Bien sur cela ne le gênait ni ne le choquait. Mais sans doute son ami et son kouhai devaient-ils parler de ça. Son cadet s'était-il engueulé avec son petit ami ? Que pouvait bien signifier le 29... était-ce aujourd'hui leur anniversaire ? Non, pourquoi s'engueuler à cause de ça ? Oh bien sur. Aujourd'hui était peut-être l'anniversaire de Koki et son ex-petit(e) ami(e). Peut-être avaient-ils commencé à sortir ensemble un 29, et peut-être que cela affectait toujours autant le T de KAT-TUN ? Mais non, car s'il aimait vraiment Kame, il aurait oublié jusqu'au nom de son ex. Oh. Ou alors...Sa fiancé était morte un 29 septembre. Il sort avec Kame mais entretient encore des sentiments pour elle. Et il se disputait car une fois par an, Joker pleurait son ex et vantait ses louanges, disant à Kamenashi qu'il était moins bien qu'elle. Et celui-ci aurait répliqué « Alors il vaut mieux que nous rompions ! » La suite confirma ses dires.

_Je... Je sais bien que ce jour compte beaucoup pour lui. Il l'attend et le redoute en même temps...

« Oui, pensa Tsubasa, c'est ça, c'est forcément ça ! »

_Alors je le laisse faire, je le laisse dire ! Mais...ça me fait mal.

« Le pauvre...Comme il doit souffrir... »

_Et puis finalement je craque. Je me met à flipper. Et j'ai tout jeté hier.

« Qu'a-t-il jeté ? Sûrement des photos … Il veut l'oublier mais ne peut pas hein... Tout comme lui avec sa défunte..mais ils continuent de s'aimer...c'est beau... »

_Tu as TOUT jeté ? s'exclama Tackey.

_Takky ! dit Tsubasa. Ne t'énerve pas, et essaie de le comprendre enfin, le pauvre !

Takizawa ne prêta aucune attention à l'intervention de son ami et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

_Et maintenant, tu regrettes n'est-ce pas ?

_Eh bien...Comme d'habitude je fuis, je fuis, et je me souviens de la dernière fois et j'ai envie de recommencer.

_Mais tu viens de me dire que ça te faisait souffrir !

« Attends...je pige plus là... » pensa Imai.

_Oui, mais en même temps c'est...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_C'est génial.

« Comment ça c'est génial ? »

_Et puis...enfin...je l'aime quoi !

Takizawa Hideaki poussa un profond soupir et lança un sourire moqueur à son cadet.

_Bon. T'as tout jeté, c'est plus utilisable ?

_Plus du tout.

_Et ça va te revenir à combien de tout racheter ?

_Environ... 7 000 yens ?

_Oh bah y'avait pas grand chose !

_Non …

« Mais de quoi ils parlent ? » pensait toujours Tsubasa.

Tackey sortit son porte monnaie dont il tira plusieurs billets qu'il tendit à Kamenashi.

_Tiens. Allez, file ! T'as plutôt intérêt à tout racheter, et vite ! Parce qu'il a beau faire son débile 24/24, il peut vite s'énerver ton Koki !

_Ooooh merci merci merci ! Je te jure que je te rembourserai !

Il colla un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son sempai.

_Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! lança-t-il avant de partir en courant.

De son côté Tsubasa comprenait de moins en moins. Où était le rapport avec la défunte ? L'amour de Koki ? Le désespoir de Kame ? Il adressa un léger signe de la main à Tegoshi Yuya qui passait par là et se tourna vers son ami.

_Euh. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_Bah … Tous les 29 du mois, Koki et Kame passent une soirée SM. Mais comme d'habitude, Kame stresse et se débarrasse de tous leur joujoux. Mais après il se dit qu'en fait, il veut vraiment passer cette nuit avec Koki, alors je lui prête de l'argent pour qu'il aille tout racheter. Comme chaque mois. Et s'éclater en bon SM avec Koki. Pour venir se plaindre ou se vanter le lendemain. Comme chaque mois.

_Ah...putain...

_Quoi ?

_Rien, je me disais juste que la réalité est vraiment moins dramatique et romantique que ce que je ne pensais.

_Hein ?

**FIN**

C'est un peu beaucoup pas terrible je sais. Mais je voulais vraiment que ce couple ait un lien direct ou pas avec quelque chose de SM XD En fait, l'histoire est plus concentrée sur Imai non ? Désolée pour cette fic … M'enfin, merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un pitit bonus comme dans « Comme chaque année » est en préparation. Enfin peut-être. Je sais pas. "Comme chaque semaine" arrive bientôt en tout cas.

Aki


	3. Chaque semaine

**Titre : **Comme chaque semaine.

**Couples :** Shô Sakurai X Ninomiya Kazunari + Takaki Yuya X Jin Akanishi

/!\ Shonen Ai

**By :** AkiNishikido

**Note : **Bon, cette suite de « comme chaque année » est moins bien que la précédente je trouve. L'idée est là (d'ailleurs merci à Pauline de m'avoir sauvé la vie en me trouvant un scénar ! *_*) mais je sais pas, j'ai rien trouvé de drôle à dire. XD En fait cette fic est un prétexte pour pouvoir faire un bonus Takaki X Akanishi tout moe ! x) Enjoyez quand même.

**Note² :** Je suis une pro-Ohmiya & anti-toutautrecoupledeArashi. Mais dernièrement je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de Shô *_* & de Aiba & Jun ! Et Ohno ! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais varier un peu, quand même … mais bon, c'est un test. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas sorti ma Ohmiya tiens …. hummm … bref, sinon, un lemon NinoSho ou ShoNino trotte dans ma tête. Si ça vous intéresse je posterais …

**Comme chaque semaine**

**Shômiya**

_Akanishishishiiiiii ! Tu tombes trop bien !

_Sakurai-sempai ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_A ton avis !

_Je veux dire … vous n'étiez pas sensé arriver plus tard ? Vous deviez bosser avec les autres membres de Arashi, non ?

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas être en train de bosser à L.A ?

_Ok, je retire ma question...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_J'ai plus d'argent.

_Eh ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

Soudainement rempli d'une colère extrême, Shô frappa du pieds sur le sol, exprimant ainsi son profond mécontentement.

_Je suis à une soirée organisée par Johnny-sama, mais j'ai plus d'argent pour acheter à boire. Maintenant, ça te fait quelque chose ? Comprends-tu seulement l'urgence de la situation ?

_Sakurai-sempai...vous êtes bourré ?

_Pas encore assez à mon goût ! Paye moi des verres ! Et discretos hein ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

_Shô-kun, tu peux pas plutôt demander à Nino ? intervint alors Takaki Yuya qui sirotait son verre, assis tranquillement aux côtés de Jin.

Le jeune homme avait la mauvaise habitude d'appeler quiconque par son prénom. Mais ce n'était pas une forme d'irrespect, non, juste qu'il n'avait pas la sensation d'être inférieur au « rappeur » d'Arashi.

_Bah oui, appuya Jin, demande lui !

Shô Sakurai posa alors une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien KAT-TUN, l'air grave.

_Non, justement. Je ne dois pas être aidé par Nino. Tout comme il ne doit pas savoir que je te supplie de m'acheter à boire. Ni me voir d'ailleurs. Faut pas qu'on se parle...

_Eh ? Attends...Ah ! Mais...On est quel jour ?

_Le 29.

_Non, jour.

_Oh ! Mercredi bien sur.

_Aaah !... Et c'est toujours d'actualité ça ?

_Oui...toujours...

_Mais vous pouvez pas vous décider une fois pour toutes plutôt que de continuer ce petit jeu ?

_Hm, c'est vrai que si vous êtes en froid, s'ignorer n'est pas la meilleure solution je pense, déduisit Yuya. Vous devriez parler.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne prêtèrent pas attention au plus jeune et continuèrent de se fixer, pensifs.

_Non. On peut pas choisir ! Et ce petit jeu est trop amusant pour qu'on l'arrête, déclara Shô, brisant le silence.

_Aaah la la, soupira Bakanishi, les membres d'Arashi ont vraiment des idées de jeux débiles !

_Peuh ! Tu peux parler toi, t'étais pas mieux avec les KAT-TUN ! … En plus, tu devineras jamais.

_Quoi ?

_Le jeu. C'était une idée de Aiba !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, mais le pauvre JUMP restait perplexe.

_Mais quel jeu ? bredouilla-t-il. Je comp...

_Bon, c'est quoi le défi de la semaine ? le coupa Jin.

_Les verres qu'on nous offre ! Hihihi ! Celui qui en a le plus gagneuh !

_...Et il t'en faudrait combien ?

_Euh... à vu d'oeil...

Son regard glissa vers Ninomiya Kazunari, qui, un peu plus loin, titubait en gueulant à Tegoshi Yuya des choses incompréhensibles.

_A vu d'oeil, reprit-il en souriant, je dirais une petite vingtaine.

_Eeeeeeh ? Et je le trouve où, l'argent ?

_Alleeez pleaase, c'est hyper méga important !

Le jeune homme soupira, puis finalement, tira son portefeuille de sa poche.

_Je hais les mercredi, dit-il, surtout quand c'est sur moi que ça tombe.

_Ah bon ? Eh bah moi, j'adore ! Grouille, c'est bientôt l'heure de fin du défi !

Il attrapa le billet que lui tendait son kouhai, souriant de ce sourire de hamster qui le rendait si mignon, faisant s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Jin et Takaki.

Et alors que la 22ème heure commençait, Shô s'élança vers Nino et Tego, criant :

_NINOOOOO ! QUARANTE-HUIIITEUUUH ! Demain on va s'amuseeer !

_Eh ? Naooooon, cria ce dernier, pas juste !

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, riants. Laissant Jin et Yuya seul à seul.

_C'est...Flippant leur truc...question de vie ou de mort et tout … tu m'expliques ?

_Bah, c'est rien de bien grave hein, Ninomiya-sempai et Sakurai-sempai sont tous les deux actifs. Donc tous les mercredi, ils se lancent un défi. Celui qui le remporte peut choisir d'être dominant pendant tout le reste de la semaine ! Et ils veulent tous les deux s'éclater dans ce rôle là ! Et donc chaque mercredi on les voit faire tel ou tel connerie...

_Chaque semaine ?

_Eh ouais, chaque semaine …

-FIN-

Bon, comme prévu, c'était un peu nul nee ? Enfin je veux dire … l'idée est là, c'est le même principe que les autres, mais c'est beaucoup plus court ! Et bien moins rigolo ! Enfin, c'était un prétexte pour écrire avec les membres de Arashi je l'avoue ^^; Et aussi pour enchaîner sur un joli bonus Akaki ! (et ça veut pas dire Akanishi X Aki malheureusement, mais bien Akanishi X Takaki...) Enjoooyy !

-BONUS-

Jin et Yuya étaient assis côte à côte sur le fauteuil, dans le fond de la salle éclairée de mille néon et battue par la violente et forte musique. Ils sirotaient leur verre, sagement, ne se regardant ni ne se parlant pas, les yeux rivés sur leurs amis qui faisaient la fête, dansaient et draguaient sous leurs yeux. Ils ne bougeait pas. Le membre d'Arashi était parti depuis au moins une heure à présent. Ce fut finalement Takaki Yuya qui brisa le silence.

_Alors...Shô-kun et Kazunari-kun sont en couple ?

_...Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour faire la déduction ?

_Non, non...

Il reporta son attention sur sa boisson, et un nouveau silence s'installa au dessus d'eux.

_Ils sortent ensemble, reprit Yuya au bout d'un moment, et pourtant ils sont tous les deux dans la Johnny's.

_Oui, soupira Jin.

_Ils sont gays ?

_Non, bien sur que non, Ninomiya-sempai est une femme en fait, ironisa-t-il.

Nouveau lourd et long silence. Le JUMP posa alors son verre sur la table devant lui, et se retourna vers son sempai, assis à sa gauche. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il se mit à dévorer le jeune homme des yeux.

_Doooonc, reprit-il, ton excuse bidon de « on travaille ensemble, c'est chaud » est totalement débile, puisque Shô et Nino y arrivent parfaitement ?

_Elle l'est sûrement en effet, répondit timidement le plus âgé.

Le plus jeune des deux frappa violemment son poing contre la table et s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Jin, attrapant son visage souriant entre ses deux mains. Son expression était colérique, et son regard bien obstiné à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

_Alors explique moi une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi tu refuses qu'on sorte ensemble !

Le sourire de l'ancien KAT-TUN s'agrandit. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres douces du jeune homme, et lui répondit d'une voix calme :

_Détournement de mineur ! Bouuuuh !

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH C'EST PAS VRAIIIIIII ! explosa le pauvre Takaki Yuya, s'acharnant sur le torse de l'élu de son coeur en le rouant de coup de poings. Mais c'est bon quoii ! J'ai presque 21 ans maintenant !

_Presque, mais pas encore, patience !

_Maintenant ou dans cinq mois, qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon ?

Il croisa les bras contre son torse, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher le noeud qui se formait dans sa gorge, et sa voix qui se faisait tremblante :

_De toute façon tu m'aimes pas.

_Non, c'est pas ça !

_Alors c'est quoi ?

_Si les gens venaient à savoir qu'on a une liaison...alors que tu es mineur...je pourrais être viré !

_Et ta carrière compte plus que l'homme que tu aimes ?

_Oui. Non. Je...

_Bakanishi baka baka bakaaa !

Jin lui offrit un léger sourire d'excuse, qui acheva de calmer Yuya.

_N'empêche que tu es revenu de Los Angeles pour un mois juste pour me voir !

_Je fais une fête surprise pour Ryo fin octobre, c'est surtout ça.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire tout le temps la vérité si elle fait mal, tu sais...

_Désolé ~

Le JUMP entoura le coup de Jin de ses bras, et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_Ce n'est pas en te collant à moi que je changerai d'avis, dit le sempai. En plus, je serai jamais là !

_Et alors ! Tu es pété de thunes, tu viendras ici le plus souvent possible, je le sais, et moi je t'attendrai autant qu'il faudra !

L'aîné soupira, et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier de siège, laissant Takaki resserrer un peu plus son emprise, et donner de léger coups de bassins dans le sien.

_Humpf... Arrête... souffla-t-il.

_Non.

_Esssaie pas de... m'allumer, ça...ça changera rien !

_J'ai l'air de te faire un peu d'effet pourtant, murmura-t-il en souriant sans se stopper pour autant.

_Un tout petit peu, avoua le jeune homme amusé en se mordant la lèvre.

Le cadet se rapprocha alors encore plus de son sempai, et posa son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci, sans pour autant arrêter son léger mouvement de va-et-viens.

_Tu sais sempai, que des rumeurs de fans prétendent que je suis ton fils caché ?

_Mmmoui, j'en ai entendu parler, c'est d'une bêtise affligeante. Hm, moi je veux pas que tu sois mon fils …

_Tu aurais préféré que je sois ton petit frère ?

_Non, je déteste l'inceste !

_Eeeh ? C'est une invitation ?

_Absolument pas.

_Si, c'en est une !

_J'ai dit : non !

Il coupa court à la conversation en plaquant deux de ses doigts contre les lèvres de Yuya.

Après un court instant de silence, celui ci posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Jin et murmura à son oreille, d'une voix triste :

_Fils caché...amant caché aurait fait plus véridique, et les gens n'y auraient quand même pas cru. Alors pourquoi pas ?

_Je ne veux pas que ça devienne une rumeur. Même ça, ce serait déjà trop. Tu te rends pas compte ou quoi ? T'es mineur !

_Mineur mais plus que consentant !

Akanishi poussa de nouveau un profond soupir et força son ami à se reculer un petit peu.

_Ce que je comprends pas, dit-il, c'est que tu veux avoir une relation avec moi alors qu'on se verra presque jamais !...

Le JUMP se leva d'un bond, avala son verre d'une traite et resta ainsi debout face à Jin.

_Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrais ! Et puis comme ça, nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus...Chaleureuses !

Ce fut au tour de Jin de se lever, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air plus grave que deux minutes auparavant.

_Tout ce que tu veux c'est couché avec moi en fait ?

_Eh ? J'ai jamais dit ça !

_Attends, tu te colles et tu te frottes contre moi pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi _et c'est tout _? Tu parles d'amant, de relation secrète, de m'attendre pour que nos retrouvailles soit plus chaleureuses mais...

_Mais ya pas de mais ! C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis ! Je pense pas qu'à...ça ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

_Pour un mec qui va aller coucher à droite à gauche en attendant que son petit ami rentre des US !

_Hein ? C'est totalement débile ! Et offensant !

_Je suis en droit de penser ça ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve le contraire, hein ? T'es attiré physiquement, je suis sexy, bien foutu, t'as entendu dire que j'étais bon au lit alors bim, tu t'intéresses ? On est pas passé par la case ami avant celle du « sors avec moi » !

_Mais le coup de foudre tu connais pas ?

_Peuh ! Conneriiiiie tout ça ! Non et non, je serai jamais avec toi !

_Mais...mais...bafouilla le jeune homme en pleine perte de ses moyens. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que t'acceptes de sortir avec moi ? Pour que t'arrêtes de dire toutes ses conneries ?

_Je sais pas, fous toi à poile et montre moi ce que tu vaux, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse non ?

_AAH ! T'es...tu...Comment tu peux dire ça alors que … dit-il alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

_Alors que quoi hein ! Je me disais bien que c'était trop louche tout ça. Que tu cachais un truc pas net sous tes airs mignons.

_AKANISHI ! T'ES VRAIMENT UN CONNARD !

_C'est ça. Alors fuis-moi ! Va te trouver une autre pute !

Les larmes de Takaki Yuya se mirent alors à couler, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la foule et gagner la sortie de la salle.

_Je...c'est pas ce que …

Il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant, se retenant de craquer et de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

_...Jin ?

_Quoi !

_Malgré ça, sache que je t'aime, ok ? Pas ton corps. Toi. Je suis amoureux de toi.

_...J'en demandais pas tant.

Et alors ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de Takaki, et ses lèvres vinrent se coller contre les siennes.

-FIN-

Merci d'avoir lu & n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews. "Comme chaque jour" est pour très bientôt.


	4. Chaque jour FIN

**Titre : **Comme chaque jour.

**Couples **: Tomoya Nagase X Tegoshi Yuya + Juri Tanaka X Ryutaro Morimoto

/!\ Yaoi + Yaoi Shonen Ai

**By :** AkiNishikido

**Note :** Voilà (enfin) le comme chaque jour ! Il n'est pas très rigolo non plus, mais c'est un couple que je trouve trop moe & un peu déjanté, alors ce genre d'histoire colle parfaitement selon moi ! *_* Pour ce qui est du bonus … vous remarquerez sans doute que c'est un junior X Le plus jeune des JUMP. Mais vous inquiétez pas, rien de lemon avec les enfants, c'est pas mon genre ! XD Appréciez bien cette fan-fic & merci de me lire. (note: pas relue désolée)

**Comme chaque jour**

**Tomoshi + Juryutaro**

Tegoshi s'adossa contre le mur, lessivé. Il devait être près de 23 heures, il n'osait pas rentrer chez lui par peur de réveiller son petit ami qui n'était pas venu au boulot aujourd'hui, mais il voulait absolument lui raconter tout ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre ! Il n'en revenait vraiment pas !

La matinée, il était arrivé le premier dans le réfectoire, où il avait pris son petit-déjeuner avec d'autres Johnny's qui mangeaient au boulot le matin. Il était assis à table avec son meilleur ami Masuda Takahisa, qui lui racontait il ne savait plus trop quoi. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, car il voyait bien, d'ici, le niveau de panique qui augmentait chez Yamapi et ses deux amis. On lui avait déjà dit que le 29 septembre était un jour spécial pour Yamashita et Ryo, mais personne ne lui avait expliqué ce qu'il signifiait exactement. C'est donc avec une attention toute particulière qu'il écouta la conversation de KoyaShige, une fois que, sous ses yeux ébahis, son leader fut enlevé de force par son propre fiancé. Et ces mots avaient manqué de le tuer. « On ne le reverra pas avant sept jours » Sept jours pour s'en remettre ? Lui qui pensait que Tomoya était le pire ! Était-ce lui qui était endurant ? … Ou bien un Ryo mourant d'envie était réellement effrayant ? Et il disait qu'il avait prévu tout pleins de choses … qu'ils allaient le faire plusieurs fois de suite ? Jamais, jamais il n'avait eu droit à un tel traitement, même pas pour le jour de son anniversaire, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en plaindre ou s'en réjouir ! Comme cela lui paraissait on ne peut plus louche, il décida quand même d'aller monter la garde devant la chambre du couple qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte même de la JE.

C'est aux alentours de treize heures, donc, qu'il quitta son groupe pour aller manger. Il passa bien évidemment par la salle principal de la Johnny's, et fut alors très intrigué par le visage tordu de détresse qu'offrait le pauvre Kamenashi Kazuya. C'est mourant de curiosité qu'il oublia Yamapi et Ryo pour se cacher et essayer d'entendre la conversation qu'avaient ses deux sempais Tackey & Tsubasa. Et grande fut sa surprise quand les paroles des deux hommes parvinrent à son cerveau. SM ? Une fois par mois ? Jamais, jamais il n'avait fait ça ! Et même pas une fois par an...! C'était impossible, improbable. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Alors son couple était si ennuyant que ça, comparé aux autres de la JE ? Pas qu'il avait envie de souffrir, non, mais rien qu'entendre son Tomo lui proposer une soirée SM lui aurait grandement plu. Il secoua violemment la tête, chassant de son esprit les pensées salaces qui s'y étaient installées, pour les remplacer par les chansons bon-enfant de Tegomasu, et se dirigea à pas pressés vers la loge de RyoPi. Le couloir où elle se trouvait été désert, toutes les portes étaient fermées, et Tegoshi n'aurait presque pas été étonné de voir un panneau « RyoPi font la fête dans leur loge, ne passez pas par ici, faites le tour ! » tant il n'y avait personne. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du distributeur de boisson qui se situait à moins de 10 mètres de la porte de la chambre et s'avança de quelque pas. Et alors il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, lorsqu'il entendit, très nettement, le cri de Nishikido. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis quand sa voix fut rejointes par celle de Yamapi. Ah, d'accord, en fait une fois par an, ils faisaient ça sans aucune discrétion, nan ?

_R...Ryo ! Plus fort ! Ryoo !

Le visage de Tegoshi devint alors rouge de gêne, et il se colla encore un peu plus contre le mur.

_P...Pi ! Ouiii !

Entendit-il alors. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se les mordit aussitôt. Curieux qu'il était, il aurait pu rester ici plusieurs heures, juste pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et il n'y manqua pas. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se donna une énorme gifle, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Rouge de confusion, s'insultant lui même, il allait partir, quand quelque chose retint son attention. Après avoir redoublé d'intensité, s'être transformés en gémissements profonds puis en soupirs, les cris s'étaient arrêtés.

Et c'est pile ce moment que choisit Yamashita Tomohisa pour sortir de la pièce. Qu'il était beau, sexy, avec des cernes sous les yeux, des traces de suçons et de griffures partout sur le corps, torse nu, rouge de plaisir autant que de colère, sa cigarette à la bouche... Ils échangèrent quelques mots secs, brutaux, et Tegoshi tenta de s'effacer du mieux qu'il pouvait, tachant de cacher son immense gêne. Il partit en courant. Comment allait-il pouvoir les regarder en face maintenant ?

Il passa le reste de la journée à travailler avec Masuda, mais celui-ci lui reprochait d'être toujours ailleurs. Ne pouvant pas lui expliquer, il s'excusa et tâcha de se re-concentrer, mais Buta décida finalement que la répétition s'arrêterait là pour aujourd'hui. Il partit alors se reposer et prendre une bonne douche, les images et les voix refusant de sortir de sa tête. A chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait Koki et Kamenashi en train de …. un violent frisson lui parcouru l'échine. C'est enfin propre, beau et quelque peu remis de ses émotions, que Yuya décida d'aller à la soirée qui été organisée pour la plupart des Johnny's, dans une des salles de danse de la JE. Quand il arriva, la fête avait déjà commencé, la musique battait son plein et certains s'amusaient à se confronter en battle de danse, tandis que d'autres bavardaient et buvaient gentiment. Il profita des pulsations enivrantes de la musique pour s'amuser, laisser son corps suivre le son, sans plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, et c'est vers 21h30 que Ninomiya Kazunari l'accosta.

_Tegogo ! Tegonyan ! Je...j't'ai invité à manger dernièrement nan ?

_Euh, il y a une petite année peut-être Ninomiya-sempai, bredouilla-t-il quelque peu choqué de cette soudaine approche. Pourquoi ?

_Bon. J't'explique. Tu mdois un truc. Faut qu'tu m'payes à boire.

_Vous avez plus d'argent ?

_Paaas sur moi non. Allez sois gentil quoi ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

_Oh je, j'allais pas dire non hein mais …

_Et cinq verres au moins hein !

_Euh...ok ? Je veux bien payer mais jveux une raison. Pourquoi cinq verres ?

_P...pa'ce que si jbois plus du ve' que Ho bé moi jvais ctif pou' la sumaine !

_Hein ?

_Ju dois avoir plus verre que Shôshô ! P...Pas question qu'il soit actif cette sumaine, t'as compriiis?

_Pas très bien non … vous êtes en couple et Sakurai-sempai est l'actif ? Mais...mais pourquoi vous me parlez de ça ?

_C'est toi que t'a demandé ! se mit-il alors à crier en s'accrochant au bras de son kouhai. Moi et Shosho on fait le jeu que celui qui a le plus du verre eh ben l'est dominant pendant touute la semaine, et moi je l'aime Shosho mais surtout quand il est soumis, hihihi 3 Alors je dois gagner, tu comprends ?

Le regard vague, comme s'il venait de subir un lavage de cerveau, Tegoshi Yuya lâcha ses billets à Ninomiya qui s'empressa d'aller acheter des verres après l'avoir chaudement remercié. Il resta planté là au beau milieu de la salle, n'en revenant pas, et il fut réveillé par le tonitruant « NINOOOO ! QUARANTE-HUIIITEUUUH ! » de Shô, qui venait à leur rencontre. Son cerveau débuga alors et il s'enfuit de la salle de fête.

Voilà que les gens faisaient des jeux pour inverser leur rôle maintenant ! Mais Tomo et lui ne pensaient jamais à faire des choses pareils ! Étaient-ils si ennuyants ? Faisaient-ils partis de ces couples vieillots qui ne sortaient jamais de leur train-train quotidien ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, déprimant, adossé contre un mur devant la porte de son appartement. Il allait se décider à entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Tomoya Nagase.

_Tego ! Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Il est super tard !

_Désolé, dit-il d'une voix morne et évasive, je pensais que tu dormais et...j'étais à la soirée de Johnny.

_Ah...c'est pas grave. (Il le fit entrer, le débarrassa de son manteau) C'était bien ?

_Moui...

_Ca à pas l'air d'aller chéri... murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son front.

_Si, si, ça va...

Le sempai se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé.

_Tu me caches quelque chose et je hais ça. Raconte ou tu vas souffrir, ordonna-t-il en souriant.

Tegoshi leva alors vers lui des yeux larmoyants, et le coeur battant vite, il se mit à débiter à une vitesse impressionnante :

_Tu crois qu'on est rasoir comme couple ? Je veux dire...j'adore être avec toi, faire ce qu'on fait, j'adore notre petite vie secrète car peu de personnes savent qu'on sort ensemble, j'adore notre routine, j'adore t'aimer, j'adore que tu m'aimes et c'est super, mais, on est pas très innovant non ? Enfin, on sort pas vraiment de l'ordinaire, on devrait faire des trucs qui changent un peu non ? J'ai vu un tas de trucs incroyables aujourd'hui tu vas pas me croire !

Tomoya Nagase s'était assis, et à mesure que son petit ami parlait, son sourire grandissait.

_Comme quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il.

_Ben, tu vas pas me croire, mais tu vois Yamashita-kun et Nishikido-kun ?

_Hm ?

_Ils fêtent les six ans de la première fois où ils ont couché ensemble. Non mais...personne fait ça ! Si ? Eux ! C'est tout ! Les gens disent qu'après on les voit plus pendant au moins sept jours ! Enfin, surtout Pi si j'ai bien compris! Et c'est limite s'ils se réservent pas tout un étage de la JE ! Et...enfin...je savais pas hein, je me trouvais là par hasard et je les ai entendu... Mais...enfin...ils font un de ces bruits ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passait mais ils avaient l'air de se faire vachement plaisir en tout cas ! Pendant super longtemps en plus ! C'est pas comme nous qui sommes obligés d'être discret et silencieux et … tu vois ?

Le sempai hocha doucement la tête, son sourire s'agrandit. Alors comme ça la princesse en voulait plus ? La princesse voulait crier fort et où elle voulait sans se cacher hein ..?

_Et puis, enchaîna Tegoshi un peu énervé par le manque de réaction de son petit ami, Koki Tanaka et Kazuya Kamenashi...une fois par mois ils font une soirée SM ! Je...je dis pas que j'en veux forcément une...enfin...hum...mais peut-être que ce serait bien non ? Je veux dire...D'essayer quelque chose de nouveau! D'un peu plus excitant peut-être!

Le sourire de Tomo s'agrandit encore, alors qu'il continuait d'approuver. Alors voilà qu'il voulait avoir mal maintenant ? Il voulait du Sado-Masochisme hein ? Des trucs excitants, qui sortent de l'ordinaire ? Pff...

_Et aussi ! Ninomiya Kazunari et Shô Sakurai, chaque semaine, ils peuvent changer de rôles ! L'actif passe passif et le passif passe actif ! Ils font ça en se lançant des défis...enfin bref, je dis pas que j'adore pas les rôles qu'on s'est définis, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que jamais tu me laisseras passer actif toi, mais n'empêche, on fait jamais rien d'innovant ! Si rien qu'une fois tu me proposais un truc de ce genre, mais non, jamais rien ! Alors, tu trouves rien à dire pour ta défense hein ? C'est un truc de dingue tout ça hein ?

Tomoya Nagase fit craquer ses doigts, tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire la dernière demande de son petit ami. Il se leva, doucement. Il en avait marre ? Mais bien sur. Dans deux minutes il craquerait de nouveau et ne dirait plus rien. Alors, qu'avait-il à dire pour sa défense, le Tomo ? La réponse était toute trouvée.

Il s'approcha doucement de Tegoshi et passa ses deux grandes mains sous son tee-shirt, qu'il n'eut aucun de mal à enlever, car la surprise de Yuya le rendait docile. Il le prit délicatement par les épaules et le poussa jusqu'au lit, où il le fit basculer. Il grimpa à califourchon au dessus de lui, posa ses lèvres au niveau de son nombril et lécha son torse sur toute la longueur, s'arrêtant sur son cou.

_Oui mais nous, susurra Tomo à son oreille en lui donnant des coups de bassins provocateurs, nous on le fait chaque jour...

-FIN-

Hihihi, une fin que je trouve toute moe =^-^= Ce couple est un de mes préférés je crois ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maintenant, place au bonus !

-BONUS- Qui se passe le 30 septembre.

(C'est qui Juri Tanaka ? C'est lui !...ah mais... bloque les liens u_u" et ya pas de jolis photos sur nautiljon, faut se battre pour trouver la belle que je voulais vous montrer ! bon, pour le voir au summum de la kawaitude et de la young sexyness, regardez le live Pierrot du concert Breaking The Record by KAT-TUN, il chante le rap avec son frère Kôki =^^=)

Ryutaro Morimoto avait croisé Nakajima Yuuto dans les couloirs. Celui ci le cherchait depuis un certain temps, mais c'était uniquement pour le mettre en garde. En effet, un de leur junior et ami commun, Juri Tanaka, cherchait le jeune JUMP dans tout le bâtiment de la Johnny's depuis une bonne heure. Et il ne semblait pas que c'était pour le saluer. Ayant eut vent de la cruauté dont faisait parfois preuve ce junior, Nakajima s'était empressé d'alerter son collègue. Mais c'est très détendu que celui ci avait répondu :

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Yuu-chan, Juri-chan ne me fera jamais rien !

Il avait des coeurs dans la voix et des étoiles dans les yeux. Il paraissait sur de lui, aussi le JUMP ne discuta pas et retourna à son travail.

Alors Morimoto errait dans les couloirs de la JE. Il avait dit ça sur un ton très convaincu, mais maintenant, il était curieux et aussi inquiet de savoir ce que lui voulait son kouhai. Son regard était vague, et il marchait sans vraiment avoir une quelconque destination. Il retrouva un petit peu ses esprits lorsqu'au bout d'un couloir, il entra de plein fouet dans la personne qu'il était sensé fuir.

_Ah ! Ryuu-chan ! s'exclama le jeune garçon qui venait d'apparaître. Mais où tu te cachais ?

Le JUMP cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et recula de quelque pas. Il secoua la tête, son coeur battait plus vite et un sourire béat s'était dessiné sur son visage, comme à toutes les fois où il croisait l'adolescent.

_D'abord, appelle moi Sempai, et pas Ryuu-chan ! Ensuite, je ne me cachais pas, mais je n'avais pas forcément envie de te voir !

_Je ne pense pas que je vais t'appeler Sempai, Ryu...

_Et pourquoi ? Je suis plus vieux que toi de deux mois, j'étais ici avant toi, je suis dans un vrai groupe et pas toi, et en plus, je fais au moins 10 centimètres de plus que toi ! Voir plus, quinze ! Mais t'as grandi, non ?

_Si ! Si ! Ça se voit hein ? Ah, t'es le premier à le remarquer, super ! Je fais au moins 1m54 maintenant ! Voir un peu plus, je suis sur que je frôle le mètre soixante...Enfin, je sais pas, mais j'y suis presque, hein ?

_Oui, sûrement, répondit Morimoto en souriant. Juri, tu ressembles à un enfant quand tu t'excites comme ça !

_Pourtant j'ai sur moi des choses très importantes et qui ne font pas du tout enfant.

_Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

_Des joujoux que j'ai récupéré chez mon frère...Son petit copain s'en débarrassait.

_Son petit copain s'en...Attends, ton frère est PD ?

_Et où est le problème ! s'énerva alors le jeune garçon en attrapant Ryuu par l'épaule et en le plaquant contre le mur.

_N...non, ya aucun problème, t'énerve pas...

Tanaka soupira, desserra son emprise et sourit à l'adolescent. Une lueur sadique passa alors dans son regard, lorsqu'il ouvrit son sac, sans lâcher le JUMP des yeux.

_Regarde moi tout ça …

Il sortit alors une longue corde qui semblait faite de la même matière que les fouets, mais qui n'en était pas un, et une paire de menotte qui ne semblaient pas avoir appartenu un jour à un policier quelconque.

_Eeeh ? s'exclama Morimoto dont le visage s'était empourpré presque aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec ?

_M'amuser, souffla Juri en souriant et en plaquant son aîné contre le mur.

_Eeeeeeh ? Non mais t'as la..T'as perdudu le...la tête ou quoi ?

_Oh, tu bafouilles !

_Mais je … tu..te...

_C'est adorable ! Sempai, tu es trop mignon quand tu perds tout tes moyens ~

_Oh ! Je suis en parfaite possession de mes moyens, reprit le jeune homme qui cependant, rougissait de plus en plus. Donc recule ! Je te rappelle que tu es le junior ! Et moi le membre de Hey!Say!JUMP.

_J'en ai absolument rien à faire. Je veux m'amuser avec toi sempai !

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua dos au sol. Il se tenait accroupi au dessus de lui, l'empêchant de bouger en le serrant entre ses jambes.

_N...non, je refuse ! Tu es fou ou quoiii ?

_Oh, allez sempai quoi ! Laisse moi au moins te menotter, juste pour essayer !

Ryuutaro Morimoto détourna les yeux. Mais comment se battre face à ce regard si suppliant, je vous le demande bien !

_Hmm...ok, mais deux minutes même pas … ok ?

_Yattah ! T'inquiètes, t'inquiètes ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

_...Pour ce que tu es.

Juri ne releva pas, et, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il s'empressa d'accrocher les poignets de Ryuu avec les menottes de son grand frère.

_Aïe ! Mais serre pas ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit Ryuu.

_Bah, si j'ai bien compris, c'est ce qui plait, justement …

_Quoi ? Mais c'est débile ! J'y crois pas !

_Le mois prochain tu viendras écouter à la porte avec moi, tu verras...

_Hein ? La porte de quoi ? De qui ?

_De mon frère et son copain … Enfin bref.

_Tu...tu peux les enlever maintenant ?

Le visage de Morimoto était en feu, mais son regard refusait de lâcher le visage de Tanaka. Celui-ci tenait toujours ses mains entre les siennes, les dévorant du regard, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et il caressait la peau de son sempai, sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Je pense que je vais te les laisser encore un peu. Ça te rend...terriblement sexy.

Attrapant fermement les deux bras de Ryuu, Juri le releva d'un coup sec et le colla contre le mur, levant ses bras sans lâcher ses poignets, pour avoir libre accès au reste de son corps. Ses lèvres fondirent alors sur son cou et y laissèrent une trace de suçon.

_Aïe ! Mais...depuis quand tu sais faire ce genre de trucs toi ?

Une main glissa dans le dos de Morimoto, qui sursauta, sans pouvoir rien faire, malgré la petite taille de son adversaire qui se collait dangereusement à lui. Il se mit alors à paniquer.

_Ah ! Lâ...lâche-moi ! Arrête, arrête, s'il te plait ! Non !

_Sempai, sempai tu es adorable quand tu paniques !

_Co...comment peux-tu dire ça à...à ton aîné ? Hiiiii ! Arrête !

_J'y peux rien ! Tu ressembles à un enfant ! T'es beaucoup trop mignon, ça devrait être interdit !

Sa main continuait de jouer dans le bas des reins de Ryuu-chan, jusqu'à aller carrément se perdre sur ses fesses.

_AAAAH ARRÊTE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Surpris, Tanaka sursauta et se recula vivement, se mordillant la lèvre.

_Houla, pardon, mais tu me rends fou !

_Dis pas des choses pareils, merde ! T'as … t'as 15 ans, tu te rends compte de ce que t'allais faire quand même ?

Le regard de Juri se fit alors beaucoup plus sérieux, il s'approcha de son sempai et plaqua sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de son oreille. D'une voix grave, il lui demanda :

_Si je te proposais de coucher avec moi, maintenant, tu refuserais j'imagine ?

_Eeeeeeh ? Que...que...Quoiii ? Non mais...pas à 15 ans ! Pas avec un mec !

_...Et si j'étais une fille ?

_Je...non...même, pas à 15 ans je te dis.

_Ryuu-chan tu réagis comme une fille, c'est vraiment adorable ! 3

_Arrête !

_Non, sérieusement...si il n'y avait plus que nous sur terre. Si on allait mourir dans..3 heures, et que je te proposais..de te faire l'amour, là maintenant, tu dirais quoi ?

Jamais Ryutaro n'avait vu le regard passionné de Juri, ce regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui le rendait si...attirant.

_Tu tiens des propos vraiment bizarre toi...c'est...vraiment...trop trop gênant...J'imagine que...enfin...

Le visage de Tanaka s'illumina alors d'un franc sourire, qui acheva de faire fondre le coeur de son sempai.

_Détends toi chibi Ryuu-chan, je rigolais !

Sans se défaire de ce sourire, et des lumières qui brillaient dans son regard, il détacha le pauvre adolescent qui soupira de soulagement une fois les menottes enlevées, puis il leva son visage rayonnant vers lui :

_Ryutaro, sors avec moi.

_Hein ?

_Au fond, tu t'en fiches que je sois un mec, je le sais. Sors avec moi.

_Eh ? Mais..je...euh...bredouilla-t-il alors que son coeur s'emballait et que son visage brûlait de plus en plus.

_Je sais, je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir, chut !

Il sembla alors légèrement hésiter, puis il prit les joues rondes de Morimoto entre ses mains.

_Je t'adore.

Il posa un bruyant baiser sur son front.

_Je t'adore.

Il en posa un deuxième sur sa joue droite.

_Je t'adore !

Puis la gauche.

_Je t'aime vraiment !

Et sans que le JUMP ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Ryuu, attrapa sa main et la posa sur son coeur, qui tambourinait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Euphorique, les joues rosies de ce qu'il venait de se passer et les cheveux ébouriffés, Tanaka Juri attrapa vivement son sac et s'éloigna en vitesse de Ryuu-chan. Ne pouvant le quitter sur ses paroles aussi mignonnes, il ne put s'empêcher de faire tinter les menottes et de lui lancer un :

_La prochaine fois qu'on se croise et que tu as la mauvaise manie d'être aussi mignon...fais gaffe à tes fesses ! Je t'attends, ok ?

Et il prit ses jambes à son cou, laissant un Morimoto plus que bouleversé.

Mais avouons que le plus choqué dans toute cette longue histoire de 24 heures, n'est autre que ce jeune homme épuisé pour on ne sait quel raison, et qui, caché à l'angle du couloir, ne put s'empêcher de souffler un :

_Non mais là, Tomo va jamais me croire... Il s'en passe des trucs, à la JE, un 29 septembre !

-FIIIIIIIIIIN-

J'ai enfin finis ce « truc » =O J'espère que le couple Juryutaro vous plait. Il est assez inattendu non ? Je me demande où je suis allé trouver cette idée de couple !

Si vous l'aimez, je pense que je vais pas tarder à le réutiliser! Il est parfait pour le moe non ? Deux adolescent purs et innocents...Ou pas ! =^^=

Merci d'avoir suivi cette série de quatre OS. N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews syouplay m(_ _)m

[la fin de « Ou pourquoi c'est le bordel chez RyoPi » c'est pour très, très bientôt... huhu]

AkiNishikido.


End file.
